


Transfer Student

by GohanRoxas



Series: My Silver-Haired Romeo [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Awkward Flirting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, High School, Mention of Juliet/Nick, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: [LC/KH] Her relationship is over, her boyfriend moved away, she's miserable... Could Juliet Starling's life get any worse in her last year of high school?Well, it can get better with the arrival of a new student who might just fill the hole in her heart.





	Transfer Student

San Romero wasn’t typically the type of place people moved to out of nowhere. It also wasn’t the type of place where high school students transferred to in their final year...and yet, according to rumors, that was exactly what was going to happen today.

Juliet was sitting lazily at her desk, leaning on her hand as she stared out of the window. As per usual, she was wearing her cheer uniform for the San Romero Knights, and she was incredibly bored before class started. She wasn’t alone, because other students were gossiping amongst themselves, tossing papers around, some of the sports guys were wrestling with each other…

...until Ms Hawkins walked in, looking as calmly demanding and controlling as she always did. The room went immediately quiet and everyone sat down, all paying attention...except for Juliet, who was still staring listlessly out the window. She could hear the whispers starting to rebuild, though, but she didn’t really care. She had a lot on her mind.

Ms Hawkins cleared her throat audibly. “Alright, alright, everyone, calm down. Now, I’m sure you know that a position opened up in this class...and the Knights team...after Mr Carlyle transferred away before the start of the year.”

Juliet could practically feel the eyes and morose whispers aimed at her. Before the new year, she and Nick Carlyle, the former Knights quarterback, were the dream couple of San Romero High, as the QB and cheer captain. But their relationship came to an end when he was forced to move to a city on the complete other side of the country. She was still reeling from it, and that break-up had happened months ago.

Ms Hawkins once again cleared her throat to calm everyone down. “Steady, steady! Now, we have a new transfer student who’s filling one of those gaps...and if Coach Dennison has his way, will be trying to fill the other. Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

For the first time today, Juliet finally turned her head away from the dull city scenery...and holy wow.

Before he even opened his mouth, the new guy was an absolute dish. His hair was silver and went to about his shoulder (which somehow didn’t look weird and fake on him), and he definitely had the build of an athlete. He was wearing a plain black sports jacket and blue jeans, and somewhere under the jacket was some kind of patterned band shirt. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder, and he looked all the world like the stereotypical cool kid.

But holy shit, she found him incredibly attractive at first sight.

“Uh, my name’s Riku Tsubasa, uhh...just moved here from...a long way away.” He laughed a little awkwardly. “Sorry, I’ve never been good at introductions. Anyway, uh...hope I don’t piss all of you off immediately.”

This made a few guys smile, and many of the girls in the class giggled. Clearly she wasn’t the only one who thought he was attractive.

“Now, Mr Tsubasa, how about you take a seat…” Ms Hawkins peered around the classroom for a moment. “...there, beside Ms Starling.”

Riku just looked around and found the open seat beside Juliet, giving a slight smile as he made his way over.

Immediately, her mind was flipping around like it hadn’t since the time Nick had asked her out. _Holy shit, he’s coming over here, what do I do, what do I say, ooh this is gonna be so awkward!_

The transfer student slipped into his new seat and pushed his backpack under the desk, giving her a smile. “Hey. I’d introduce myself, but I’m gonna assume you heard my terrible one there.”

Juliet giggled only briefly, keeping it simple. “Yeah, you should probably work on that.”

“Believe me, my parents have been saying that for years.” He grinned and turned to the teacher, the home room class beginning in short order.

* * *

As Juliet carelessly played with one of her pigtails, she had a sneaking suspicion that most people had noticed her drooling over Riku that day--possibly even Riku himself.

Her suspicions were more than confirmed just before cheer practice. As the try-outs for Nick’s vacant position on the team got underway, Juliet was sitting on the bleachers, chin planted firmly between the heels of her hands as she watched...specifically as she saw Riku shirtless, running plays like he’d done it a million times.

“Get your tongue back in your mouth, Ms J!” The voice was familiar, friendly...and yet incredibly annoying right now.

“Oh, shut up, Amanda,” Juliet grumbled, not even looking at the other cheerleader.

She could practically hear Amanda’s grin from here. “Come on. We all saw you doing the same look that you did for N.” Apparently all of the cheerleaders had agreed to not use his name when speaking about him around Juliet, knowing how that particular event had affected her.

“What look?”

“The one where you stare while avoiding direct eye contact, occasionally nibble on your bottom lip and…” She theatrically began playing with her ponytail. “...toy with your pigtail like this…”

Juliet pouted. “Do...do I really do that?”

“Whenever you find a guy cute, absolutely. It’s adorable, really.”

“Well...I mean…”

“Look, you don’t have to be ashamed about being attracted to a guy so soon after...you know…” Amanda put one arm around her captain’s shoulder. “I mean, I can’t blame you. If I could, I’d follow him into the locker room, tear my clothes off and--”

“Okay, okay, enough!” Juliet laughed, pushing her friend away.

The other cheerleader was grinning from ear to ear before standing up. “Come on. Tryouts are almost done, Riku’s about to put his shirt back on, and practice is about to start.”

Juliet just stood up and pushed Amanda on the back, leading her away...and sneaking a peek at the shirtless and glistening transfer student…

Good Lord, she was going to need a cold shower soon.

* * *

Cheer practice and team tryouts ended up finishing at almost the same time, and as a result, there was an overlap of the use of the showers. Probably in an effort to save money, the showers were practically communal, shared more often than not by both the players and the cheerleaders - though never at the same time.

Juliet was on her way for that cold shower she’d promised herself before practice even began, clad in only a white towel and holding a gym bag with all her clothes in it, and was completely distracted by what Amanda had said before…

….which resulted in her bumping into someone and almost falling on her ass, were it not for a pair of strong arms quickly grabbing her and saving her. Her eyes had closed in a brief moment of fear, and by the time they opened, she finally registered that her savior, and the person she’d clashed with, was Riku. He had his towel placed around the back of his neck, was for some reason still shirtless, and was wearing a simple pair of black sweatpants. Like she’d seen him a few times today, he had a wry smirk on his face.

“Oh!” Juliet yelped quietly, her cheeks probably turning a little pink. “Uhh, sorry, I...guess I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s not a big deal, honestly.” Riku admitted. “I mean, to be fair, I was a little distracted myself.”

“Really? What by?”

“Uh, hello, maybe the hot cheer captain walking around in only a towel?”

Hearing the guy she’d only recently started crushing on call her hot, and point out that she was naked under her towel, just made her blush even harder. “Oh...good point.”

“Yeah. And sorry for sounding like every horny guy at San Romero right there.”

Juliet laughed. “No, you’re fine. Also you can put me down now.”

“Oh.” Chuckling to himself, Riku shifted her and let her stand on her own two feet.

“I mean, not that I hated having your arms around me, but…”

Riku smiled a bit wider at that. “Steady there, Julie.”

She blinked. “Wait...Julie?”

“You...don’t mind if I call you that, do you?”

Juliet bit her lip. “I mean...not constantly, but you can drop it now and then.”

“Well, that is duly noted.”

She smiled at him. “So, what happened at tryouts? Did you make the team? Ooh, did you get QB?!”

Riku chuckled and waved her away. “I got on the team, but there was no way I was gonna be QB as soon as I got in. They went with this guy...Joey Aldis or something.”

She grumbled. “Ugh, Aldis…”

“You know him?”

“He’s been trying to get in my pants since freshman year.”

Riku crossed his arms. “Can’t say I blame him, but there’s a difference between being tenacious and being creepy. I’m guessing he’s the latter?”

“Oh, like, 10,000%.”

He smiled. “Well, if you ever get hassled by him or one of his soon to be lackeys, know that I’ll jump in and help you out.”

Juliet offered him a sweet smile. “Thanks. Hey! In that case, we should totally swap numbers and FaceChat names!”

“FaceChat? Really? You’re that old-school with your social media?” He grinned.

“Hey, it was that or Tumblr. And considering what just happened there…”

“You...make a very good point.” Riku grabbed his phone out of his pocket and sent her a text after she’d rattled off her number. The text simply read:

 **_[txt: ????]_ ** _Try “dawnblade02” on FC_

“Really?” Juliet couldn’t help but grin at his screen name.

“Hey, I was going through a phase in middle school...that isn’t quite as prevalent as it was back then.”

She giggled and put her phone back in her bag. “Well...feel free to message me anytime!”

“Right back at you...Julie.” He winked at her before walking away, holding his gym bag in one hand.

Holy balls, she was crushing _hard_.


End file.
